


one in a million

by kavinotes



Series: ten's impossible girl [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Impossible Girl, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, our boi jack harkness, with the brakes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavinotes/pseuds/kavinotes
Summary: If there's anything the Doctor knows, it's that if Jack Harkness makes a house call, it's never good and always interesting. But surprisingly, the alien race that's trying to enslave all of human kind via the wifi network isn't the most intriguing thing about this situation. No, everything seems pale in interest next to the brilliant and brilliantly named young TORCHWOOD recruit.orOswin Oswald's bored, and the Doctor is anything but.orWhat if Ten met Clara?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: ten's impossible girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. hello, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> ~hello! this is another little idea I had in my head hehe. This was originally published on my wattpad, but from now on I'll be updating the story on there and on here! Enjoy!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is gifted with a moment of quiet to ruminate on his past companions, but with friends like his, adventure is always around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~hello! this is a repost from my old account!! I got locked out of ColorsOfAmericana so I'm moving this story to this account, and will be updating it whenever I can (whenever inspiration strikes). thank you so much for reading!~
> 
> -
> 
> First, this is happening right after the season 4 finale, so the Master won't be involved.
> 
> Second, I'm going to change and rearrange some plot points for Clara and Ten. This will not follow the canon of the main series, so it won't be exactly ten or eleven's stories.
> 
> Cuz it's not.
> 
> If you want something exactly like the series...
> 
> you can watch the series.
> 
> Or read one of the plethora of fanfics that basically insert an OC into the plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading luvs 🐢✨💕

The Doctor stepped into his TARDIS. He walked around his control panel, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The TARDIS began to shake as it travels to wherever it wanted.

The Doctor kept his hands moving at the speed of his mind.

Donna Noble. Martha Jones. Rose Tyler.   
They're safe. They're happy.   
Mickey Smith. Jack Harkness. They'll be fine. They don't really need you.

The Doctor sighed and smiled at his TARDIS. "Just you and me sexy. Always you and me."

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake violently. The Doctor rushed around the control panel until he managed to land her.

"What's happening girl? You alright?"

The TARDIS doors opened and in came none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"What's up, Doc," Jack smirked.

"Well, boding better than you," the Doctor answered playfully, eyeing Jack's disheveled outfit.

"Glad you came, I needed some help," Jack said.

"How'd you know I would be here? I wasn't even planning on going back to Earth."

"With this little gem," Jack replied, tossing the Doctor what looked like a small bomb.

"Ah...portable wormhoes, big enough to rip a hole in the fabric of the universe if not used properly," the Doctor said, grabbing the device and inspecting it. "How did you even get this?"

"Found it in one of TORCHWOOD's more... classified missions," Jack replied. "The point is, your here, and we need your help."

"So how did you manage to reactivate the wormhole without blowing up the planet?" The Doctor asked, his eyes skimming the device in his hands as the two were walking down the stairs to the main TORCHWOOD control room.

"Well, our technology whiz, Tosh, recently passed," Jack replied solemnly. The Doctor looked over to Jack, who had his head down. "She died doing her job. I could've saved her. I could've saved a lot of people."

"Never enough is it," the Doctor agreed. "There's always one. One child. One mother. One soldier. Someone. Someone you could've saved."

"Yeah," Jack replied with a half heated smile. "After Tosh, it was hard to find someone who was just as skilled and creative to take over as the tech, but we managed to find someone... quite special." 

Jack and the Doctor walk up to a woman in front of the computer.

"Doctor, meet our newest recruit."

The woman swivels her chair around to face the two men.

"Hello, Doctor," the woman greets, "Oswin Oswald, at your service."


	2. something fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever really happens to Oswin, but when it does, she grabs the opportunities she sees by the balls.

Oswin sat inside a bakery, sipping her coffee. Normally she would be at work, but she had taken a day off from her desk job to have a business meeting.

As she waited, she began to recall the events that happened the day before.  
  
  


Oswin was sitting at her workspace. Her hands laid dormant on the keyboard as her eyes skidded across the screens of her computers. Suddenly, everything shut down. A man suddenly opened the door to her office.

"Oswin!" Steven, her boss, exclaimed. "A virus got in. We don't know what or how." Steven tossed her a flash drive.

"We got Melanie and Julian on it. Help them fix it before it's too late. They need the source code," Steven instructed before he ran out of the office.

A slight smile grew on her face as Oswin got to work on the virus. All her life she always felt... bored. She grew up in a boring neighborhood in a boring town with average parents and dreams of adventure. She was good with computers. She got a job, and now she was working in one of the most top secret government facilities, developing quantum computing technology.

And yet, she was still... bored.

And now there's a virus. A problem. Something to work with. Something fun.

Oswin used her work laptop to download files from the drive. It contained mainly firewall programs, but it was pretty much useless taking into account the fact that the virus already bypassed all their security. The bug was already transmitting information back to its owner, leaving back doors for others in its wake.

Excitement bubbled in her as Oswin began to track the virus's path.

Something about this... it didn't seem right. Sure, every computer had its flaws, but what virus could possible gone past thousands of computing power, _quantum_ computing power, and infect the entire facility's computers and power?

Slowly but surely, Oswin got to the source of the alien virus. It wasn't like anything she'd ever seen... the virus itself had an entire security network. It was like it was alive, almost, trying to cling onto its life...  
  
  


"Hello, beautiful," a man sat down in the seat across from her, snapping Oswin out of her daydream.

"Jack Harkness," he introduced, presenting his hand.

"Oswin Oswald," Oswin replied, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Why so serious Oswald? You're all business," Jack smirked.

"I thought this was business," Oswin smiled back, matching his playful tone.

"Why'd you come here," Jack inquired, facing her.

Oswin gives him a look of surprise before she answered, "You... you asked me to come."

"Did I now," Jack asked playfully. His hands inch forward on the table as he lowered his gaze to meet Oswin's. "Now what gave you that impression?"

Oswin raised her eyerows in surprise. She shifted her body forward, balling her hands to mirror his. "You showed up at my door, gave me the address to this bakery on a piece of paper and said, 'Tomorrow, 2pm.'"

Jack smiled, "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. Using only one word. Got it?"

Oswin thought for a moment before she asked, "Why?"

"Lies are words. Sentences, paragraphs. Truth always has, is, and always will be singular," Jack answered, leaning back onto his chair. "So," he began, "Why did you come?"

"Curiosity," Oswin replied, her arms folded.

"What do you expect from this?"

"You," Oswin replied smugly.

"Be careful what you ask for, you might just receive," Jack teased back. "So, curiosity, curiosity about what?"

"Virus."

"What makes you think I know anything about that?"

"Cameras."

Jack's eyebrows raised in question. "You went through the security camera footage."

"Yes," Oswin answered triumphantly.

"Is that all you're here for," Jack inquired. "An answer?"

"No," Oswin assured quickly.

"Well then, why are you here?"

Oswin hesitated before leaning closer to Jack. "Adventure," she whispered.

"Alright, Oswin Oswald," Jack smiled. He leans closer to match her posture. "Let me formally introduce myself. Captain Jack Harkness, head of TORCHWOOD, the secret government facility that the government doesn't really, control. We deal with very... special threats. And we want you to come work for us."

Oswin sat there, mouth agape, with nothing but a shocked expression. Jack chuckled and asked, "So what do you say, Miss Oswald. Come work for us and we just might show you where that virus came from."

After a moment of deliberation, Oswin manages to mutter out a "Yes."

Jack smiled, "Great! Now the only thing is, we deal with very unique circumstances in our field of work. So, here's the question: what would be proper protocol if, let's say, a very... alien threat came to pursue us." Jack looked back at Oswin, a confused expression donning her features.

"Let me rephrase that then. There you are, in the dark. You don't now where you are, your team is no where in sight and you can't get help. You're unarmed and danger is right at your toes. What do you do," Jack said. Oswin opens her mouth to answer, only for Jack to gesture her to wait as he added, "Tell me, with one word."

Oswin's mind was running in circles. She had no idea what to do. A million thoughts spun in her head. One word, which word? Why only one word? Why is she here? Why should she trust him?

"In all the words in the English language," Jack continued. "One word. It seems impossible, to find the right word. Take your time love, I have until 4."

Oswin closed her eyes, a habit she developed when collecting her thoughts. She opened them and met Jack's gaze with a slight smirk on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Run."


	3. oswin who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets Oswin and is interested and slightly attracted her, but when it comes to his companions, when is he not

"Oswin Oswald," the Doctor said. "Not a common name."

"I'm not a common person," Oswin replied.

The Doctor smiled. "So you're the smashing young lady who managed to create a wormhole."

"Yes, it was quite easy," Oswin replied. "Works really similar to a clock. No firewalls or decryptions to get past, so accessing the vessel wasn't hard. Whoever makes these should really put more security on these babies."

"That's impossible," the Dcotor said in wonder as he scanned the bomb. "The port was unused, no coding anywhere, how did you get inside with no place to start?"

"When the team brought it in, the device's signal connected to the TORCHWOOD wifi," Oswin said, swiveling back onto her screen.

"From there I found its source code and worked from there," Oswin replied as she pulled the data on the bomb onto the screen.

"Everything I needed to know was on here," Oswin said, her hand pointing to the file.

The Doctr leaned onto the screen and pulled his glasses to see the files.

"No," the Doctor mumbled. "This is... alien technology– it's far beyond any human database– how did you... you couldn't have hacked this, it's impossible–"

"Strange, wasn't that your reaction, Captain?" Oswin smirked at Jack.

"Just show him the file, Oswin," Jack replied.

"Aye aye, Captain," Oswin retorted with a smile.

The Doctor fiddled with his sonic and watched as Oswin pulled up a picture on her screen of a ship-liked vessel in a grassy plain.

"We found it a week ago," Jack explained. "It's a ship, but we hadn't had a chance to explore much of it as we couldn't get access into the vessel–"

"And you need me to check it out," the Doctor finished.

"That is, of course, if you can handle it," Oswin teased.

"Oh, I've seen things that you wouldn't believe," the Doctor answered, meeting her gaze.

"Is that so," Oswin smiled, her eyes sparkling. "You sound exciting."

"You have no idea," the Doctor smirked.

"Alright, enough with the flirting," Jack huffed. "We got work to do."

"Why so serious," Oswin quipped, getting up and walking past Jack. "It's always business with you."

The two men followed Oswin out of the control center.

"Who are you," the Doctor muttered to himself as he watched the young girl lead them to their destination.

Jack scoffed. "You have no idea."


End file.
